Chronology - Volume 2-2
Volume summary: Volume 2 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 2|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK TWO--- Talking to the Beast Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. , still in sparkhound form. He may have shifted back to his human form and put on a new set of armor, but he will not be listed in the cast again until he is explicitly identified in the comic. }} Not in Fact a Transformer Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} Monk Tech Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Hail to the King Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. The matter of was brought up initially in the previous volume. }} Fun With Magnetics '''Location:' In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Humongulus Is Impressed Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. in the story. |actions=Humongulus cracks open the Beast's cab, to find its core mind unit, so it can be disconnected from the magnetic field generators. This reveals an interior space filled with equipment, a central component of which is a box with lighted panels that seems to house the Beast's mind. The extremely unhappy Beast summons up the strength to magnetically freeze everyone again, threatening to burn them all. |extras= }} . |quotes=Monk #1: "But how do we get up there? We've got no tools—no nothing!" Ulm: "We climb! Shimmy up Humongulus while he's still holdin' the devilish thing! Let's go!" Monk #2: "Uh…we're not really that kind of monk, Brother Ulm…" Monk #1: "Sure, and you're thinking of those crazy Eastern guys who can run up buildings!" Monk # 3: "Oh, aye—and they can kill a man, just by rippin' his head off!" Ulm: "Well, we'd best learn t' be, 'cause if that thing goes 'boom,' we're all dead!" |text= ITE ANIMOSE Corbettite motto on unidentified monks' caps (panels 1 and 3) |actions=Brother Ulm decides it's up to the Corbettite Monks to finish off the Beast; the other monks aren't so sure. Ulm urges action, specifically, a long climb, up Humongulus, right to the Beast; the other monks say that's outside their comfort zone. Suddenly a bear shows up. When he hears that Ulm can stop the Beast from going "boom," the bear give him a lift. |extras= }} A Very Well Drawn Panoramic Shot Location: High above, then in, the Depot Fortress of St. Szpak. }} The New Train Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Where did she get that? }} Oh, she had didn't she? But, wait, didn't she have to when escaping the Bears? Hmmmm. The Fighting Girls Tea and Cake Society Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. at the same time before , it seems likely that this is the first time they've actually met, or at least spoken to each other. It also seem likely that Zeetha is the one who making her an exile, but it also seems likely that neither of them knows this yet, or at least that Bang doesn't know about Zeetha's probable role in the destruction of her base. }} The weasel's reaction doesn't seem to rise to the level of a however. Certainly, this particular weasel doesn't have any reason to be fond of Martellus, since and }} Lucrezia Comes to Visit Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. On the Train to Paris Location: On the super-train en route to Paris. }} , Krosp |quotes=Dimo: "Dis guy iz bear doc. He dun know anyting about pipple vot iz not bears, 'cept how dey taste—zo he von't let me out ov bed." Doc Bear: "Eating patients is against solemn Hippocratic Oath this bear swear." Dimo: "Hyu kin say say dot again! Dis guy svears at me all de time!" Doc Bear: "—But this bear is considering it." |text= |actions=Agatha is elated that her plan worked so well and didn't end with a murderous rampage. Dimo is on the train, in bed, being cared for by a bear doctor. Zeetha is asleep nearby, still down for the count from the cake. Agatha is delighted that everyone is OK and asks about Krosp. |extras= }} |extras= }} (panel 1) is railroad slang for an engineer. }} Dreen Time Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. and seems to be following Agatha and her group, without anyone (except possibly Agatha's Wasp eater) being aware of it. Gil's revelation comes when he recalls made by Castle Heterodyne in time-frozen Mechanicsburg, describing beings that appeared during an earlier time stoppage caused by Robur Heterodyne, and seems to confirm fan speculation that the beings referred to were the Dreen. }} Closer to Paris Location: On the super-train en route to Paris. after she had passed out from the drugged cake. }} Welcome To Paris Already Location: Paris. " }} . BLACK/ MARKET Arrow sign pointing to right. RUE de DAY Arrow sign pointing to right. (A pun on "You'll rue the day!") RUE de/ SAN? Arrow sign pointing to right. (French for San? Street.) CAVERN/ de la/ LUMIÉRE Billboard. (French for "cavern of light.") GALERIE ART Sign on building, presumably an art gallery. POISSON Sign on building, presumably a fish shop. "Poisson" is French for "fish." SOLEIL BOULANGERIE Sign on building, presumably a bakery. "Soleil boulangerie" is French for "sun bakery." Possibly, the text on the sign is just supposed to be "SOLEIL BOULANGE," which apparently can be translated into English as "baking sun." DOUANE Written on baggage cart."Douane" is French for "customs house." DOUANE Written on cap of baggage handler."Douane" is French for "customs house." |actions=After leaving the customs office Agatha and company enter a large cavern illuminated by many lights. It is full of shops and signs, most of them advertisements, and most of them featuring Agatha. Zeetha expresses surprise. |extras= }} (Phil's spelling is notoriously bad), which has lyrics that include lines such as: "Jolene…/ …please don't take my man/ Your beauty is beyond compare/ With flaming locks of auburn hair/ With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green." (Except that ) Or, it could be a reference to "Joleen" as defined in the Urban Dictionary. Or, it could be none of the above. PARIS OPERA Bottom of opera poster, panel 3 |actions=Seffie arrives in a lizard-driven limo. She tells Martellus that Grandma wants to see him; he's guest of honor at a "welcome back" party. She welcomes Agatha to Paris, invites her to the party, and to go clothes shopping. Martellus unwillingly leaves with Seffie; he wanted cake. |extras= }} Gil And His Spymaster Location: Aboard Castle Wulfenbach, probably. on Higgs' cap, panel 4. |actions=Gil explains that he thinks the "Queen of the Dawn" is Lucrezia and that there is no way to know who is under Lucrezia's control or entirely "possessed" by her. He wants a way to detect, and better yet, cure, revenants. He plans to extract Tarvek from Mechanicsburg to get his help, since Tarvek knows Lucrezia's work best. |extras= }} (see panel 4). }} |names_used=The Other, My Father, Count Harken Maganox |quotes=Mistress Spüdna: "New slaver wasp infections. It would seem your suspicions were correct, Herr Baron. The Other has returned after all." Gil: "So it would seem…but now I'm wondering… My father always said Lucrezia Mongfish was an incredible Spark. Strong. Brilliant. But if she's really back—if it's really her—why haven't we seen anything new from her?" |text= |actions=The new slaver engines are much smaller than , small enough for one man to carry, and Woger has brought one with him. This model contains a miniature queen and spits out mosquito-sized wasps. The reappearance of slaver engines is strong evidence the Other is back…or is it? |extras= }} An Interlude--Bereft Of Story--But Nice To Look At Jägers Playing Poker Wallpaper (non-canon) Filler Pages'This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the ''Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within this page. paintings of . Another possible antecedent, classic cover for magazine, April 1959, was provided by a fan on LiveJournal. }} Advertising Posters (non-canon) 'Filler Pages'This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within this page. , particularly the work of }} The Four Seasons of Gaslamp Fantasy (non-canon) This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within this page. Jägermonster Poker Deck (non-canon) This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within this page. Fun In Paris '''Location: Pâtisserie/Café in Paris. ., Wooster, Dimo, Members of Staff of Pâtisserie/Café, Man in Fish-like Mechanical Armored SuitUnidentified here, but identified by last name on and by full name on ., Other Men in Fish ArmorUnnamed here, but identified as students at a Parisian university and members of the campus organization, "The Musketeers of Truth" on the page for |names_used=Lady Heterodyne Magnifique (cake) |quotes=Agatha: "Oh, well. I suppose, if people want to make a fuss—" Man in fish armor: "Lady Heterodyne! Come with us, and no one will die!" Agatha: "Or whatever it is we're calling stuff like this…" |text= Meanwhile, back in Paris— Caption in first panel SMASH! |actions=Agatha and friends finally get to have some (non-drugged) cake—all they have to do is let Agatha be sketched. Violetta questions the artist's skill—he's not drawing all of Agatha's clothes! Is it too much artistic license? But before Agatha can take a bite, some gate crashers arrive. |extras=Back to the main story after over a month of filler art! }} a while ago (Wednesday, June 3, 2015). |characters=Agatha, Van StronIdentified by full name on ., Other Men in Fish Armor, Zeetha, Wooster, Dimo, Violetta, Hoffmann |names_used=Wulfenbach, Master |quotes="With you in our power, the entire facade that hides the Master's secret war with the Mole Men of the Thirteenth Stack Level will crumble!" |text= |actions=Agatha asks the interlopers what they want. The leader, Van Stron, declares that the Mole Men are at war with the Master, and he wants Agatha as a hostage, so the truth will come out. He thinks she has no choice—all she has is a cake against his army. As Agatha and her allies prepare to reveal what they've really got, a mallet-bearing man leaps into the fray! Hoffmann to the rescue? |extras= }} A Villain's Lair Location: Den of Conspiracy to Overthrow the Master, in Paris. . }} The Awful Tower '''Location: The Awful Tower in Paris. in the Paris of our universe. It seems plain that the voice in this full-page panel belongs to the Master of Paris, and this is confirmed on the next page. }} Week Starting 2015-08-24 (Monday) Location: The Awful Office in the Awful Tower Partial Week Starting 2015-08-28 (Friday) Location: The Awful Tower Week Starting 2015-08-31 (Monday) Location: To and In Du Quay's Erstwhile Lair. Partial Week Starting 2015-09-07 (Monday) Location: Paris. Partial Week Starting 2015-09-09 (Wednesday) Location: The Voltaire Family Château in Paris. Week Starting 2015-09-14 (Monday) Location: Somewhere. Index Category:Chronology